war at Karakura High
by sparten warrior
Summary: the school of Karakura high gets a new member the son of two world class murders when he becomes the devil himself and war comes the memory of the ones left alive. rated m for Language and war and battle deception.


Intro

-November 1st 2015-

A now 5'11" grown Hitsugaya in military gear stands in a new graveyard with Karin also in military gear with them are Tatsuki, and Renji. All in military gear there looking at the graves of Yuzu, Orihime, Yumichika, Hisagi, Iba, Izuru, Gin, Isane, Kiyone, Rukia, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rangiku, Sado, and Momo. The world is in ruin from the last 13 months of war with demons from hell.

The headstones read

Ichigo Kurosaki born July 15 1983 died in battle June 3rd 2015 age 31.

Yuzu Kurosaki born may 6th 1985 died December 2nd 2003 age 18

Orihime Inoue born September 3rd 1983 died September 4th 2000 age 17

Yasutora Sado born April 7th 1983 died in battle January 3rd 2015 age 31

Yumichika Ayasegawa born September 19th 1983 died in battle November 1st 2014 age 31

Momo Hinamori born June 3rd 1983 died in battle December 20th 2014 age 31

Shūhei Hisagi born august 14th 1983 died in battle March 3rd 2015 age 31

Tetsuzaemon Iba born July 18th 1983 died in battle February 8th 2015 age 31

Gin Ichimaru born September 10th 1983 died in battle September 19th 2015 age 32

Izuru Kira born March 27th 1983 died July 2nd 2001 age 18

Isane Kotetsu born august 2nd 1983 died in battle October 13th 2014 age 31

Kiyone Kotetsu born September 22nd 1984 died in battle April 4th 2015 age 30.

Rukia Kuchiki born January 14th 1983 died in battle May 3rd 2015 age 32.

Ikkaku Madarame born November 19th 1983 died in battle August 21st 2015 age 31.

Rangiku Matsumoto born September 29th 1983 died March 5th 2008 age 28.

Karin looks at Hitsugaya and asks "What happened to us."

Hitsugaya sighs and says "We meet him and War with demons for 13 months."

-august 25th 2000 Karakura High-

Karakura academy is a boarding school that goes from kindergarten to college degree in one building.

There is principle Yamamoto. Woman's gym teachers Yoruichi Shihōin, and Suì-Fēng. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi art and music teacher, Shinji Hirako mathematics room one, Byakuya Kuchiki Japanese history. Sajin Komamura animal science and kendo coach. Shunsui Kyōraku sex ed. Kensei Muguruma the physics teacher and judo Couch. Kenpachi Zaraki men's pe and sports couch. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara the lab teachers. In addition, Jūshirō Ukitake family life teacher.

The major students of the school are Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki the athletes of the school but this year the buzz is not about them or anything at the school it is about the new transfer student the child of the husband and wife killers known worldwide as the demons.

His name is Zeke Overcash he has black hair pulled back in a ponytail he is wearing the standard uniform but has tactical gloves on and it is hot for fall. As he introduces himself, the school will never be the same. This is his story.

In a meeting of the group called the espada lead by soskae azein has just come up with a evil plain

Confront Yuzu with the treat of violence he will intervene you will beat him to a inch of his life and take him to the symbol in the warehouse we will finny be able to be owned a favor by hell herself by helping this demon kill ira.

It all goes according to plan well tell after the demon is summoned as it is about 30 ft. tall large goat horns and legs, human body dragon arms.

Hitsugaya, Momo, Tatsuki, Karin, Sado, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Rukia, Kiyone, Isane, Gin, Izuru, Iba, Hisagi, Yumichika, Renji, Yuzu, and Orihime now watch. Then Rukia charges sword in hand as the demon now attacks the group smashing Ikkaku, Rukia, Kiyone, Isane, Gin, Izuru, Iba, Yumichika, Hisagi, Renji, Yuzu, and Orihime thought a wall in a single blow.

Ichigo charges as he tries to cut into its side but can't with his sword. as it kicks him through the store house door. As Momo is caught behind him. Karin is checking on the others. Sado punches it but it pushes him across the room. As Rangiku and Hitsugaya try to get Zeke out of there it sees this and swats away Rangiku. Hitsugaya blocks and spins but is meet by a fist sending him flying. As it knocks Zekes book bag over to him as he is now awake and seeing the monster in front of him he reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of c-96's a sawed off shotgun, and a knife. As he sees it turn back to face him he lifts the shotgun and gives it both barrels in the face point blank. It stumbles back gripping at Its eyes.

Hitsugaya "So that is what you have in the thing that never leaves your back."

The demon in a fit of anger grabs Zeke and devour him whole but then starts to yell in pain as it begins to make itself throw up. as it successes a lot of blood and Zeke who is holding now empty C-96's. it falls on its face next to him. Zeke rams his knife into its forehead and stabs reputably as he reloads his shotgun. and places the barrels in the small hole from the knife and pulls the trigger.

A woman appears in a flash of fire. She is incredible bountiful 32, 30, 32. Blonde hair romaianain. She says. "You have my thanks human this one would have killed me if he had taken your power for that I shall give you a gift. She says as she kisses him he falls to his back as she continues the kiss as he convulses.

Later Zeke is in a coma in the korosaki house.

Ira walks into the room by a hell gate and snaps her fingers as Black jeans appear on Zeke and he wakes up. the two walk out of the room and check out of the hospital. but right to the pits of hell. To a 2 seat throne she sits and hands him a crown as he sits next to her the new king and queen of hell.

Ira "Your first order as the king of hell what will it be my sweet love?"

Zeke smiles showing his saw blade like teeth.

Later a woman is being attacked by a group of 5 men when the gate to hell appears and opens they all see the fires and then it vanishes as Zeke stands their eyes glowing red. One of the men. "What are you. "Zeke "I'm the devil the king of hell and I'm here for my meal of sin."

The woman is about to shriek. When he says. "No woman I eat only the flesh of sinners not pure people like you." He says as he snaps his fingers chains string up the men. As the gate to hell opens and demons come and feed on their flesh and souls.

Zeke "a king must feed his people."

The gate closes no trace of the men.

He turns to look at the woman and reaches out his clawed hand as he grabs her unable to move body and there suddenly in her apartment room. As he says "You provided a meal for my people tonight so I shall provide proper compensation." He says as he snaps his fingers and 5 stacks of 666,000 yen appears on the coffee table. He says "This is yours to use however you want it is legal in this world. 5 stacks 666,000 in yen for each man I had devoured that comes to 3,330,000 yen. He opens another gate and walks through it. And it vanishes.

She is on the T.V. news headline

Reporter "A woman reported to have been attacked by 5 men when a flash of fire a door opens and the devil himself she says came and took the men to hell body and soul and returned her to her home were he paid her 666,000 yen for each man this is the only fact of the story the mysterious 3,330,000 yen hot off the press that is real currency that she said he paid her with for the men. Strange story you think. Then a gate opens behind them as they can see the very thing that is hell and a boy and woman on thrones that float it is Zeke and Ira.

Ira "Good eveing world that watches my name is Ira queen of hell this is my new husband and newly crowned king of hell now to be called Lucifer you knew him as Ezekel C. Overcash or the demon seed. This is a show of our reality and that god does exist as well. We leave you to your lives now.

With that they vanish.


End file.
